


"Black Magic" by Skrael: Recycled Designs?

by Charliesmusings



Series: Fashionista, How Do You Look? [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: (sorry it's written in first person that's how articles are written and it seemed immersive), Fake online article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesmusings/pseuds/Charliesmusings
Summary: Merlin's scathing review of Skrael's collection in Gimme That Thing I Love
Series: Fashionista, How Do You Look? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066058
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	"Black Magic" by Skrael: Recycled Designs?

> **“Black Magic” by Skrael Showcase: Recycled Designs?**  
>  By Merlin Ambrosius with picture credit by Hisirdoux Casperan
> 
> When I received Skrael’s formal invitation, the shimmering silver font printed onto the fanciest black cardstock one could likely receive at Staples beckoned me with the promise of… absolutely nothing new from the designer.
> 
> Not only was I right, upon attending, but I was _bored._
> 
> Skrael’s lines have always been bold, and I would nearly applaud him for such, if I didn’t think that he was regurgitating the same runways year after year. Examining his lookbooks over the course of his career reveals that, were one to put all of his yearly collections side-by-side, one would not be able to point out what models belong to what collections. It is as if one were watching too many seasons of the same bad television show. It’s gone on for too long, and the jokes are stale. The dead horse has been beaten too many times, Skrael. The people demand change. Innovation.
> 
> Having a brand is one thing, but boring your audience is quite another.
> 
> The only saving grace is that Skrael’s shows have always had a certain air of professionalism about them that works in his favor. I have never once seen him begin even a moment late, and the technical parts of his shows are rather well-done. However, good catwalk lighting does not a designer make.
> 
> Neither does a brand alone.
> 
> Skrael’s repetition is getting old, and got old after his second collection. The only people interested in his designs any longer may well be Hot Topic, if he does not do something about this.
> 
> As for myself? I will not be attending another show by Skrael until the invitation arrives on something other than black paper.


End file.
